


Drunk Seduction

by Yulisa



Category: Bleach
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ichigo, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Hollow!Ichigo, self-cest???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulisa/pseuds/Yulisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is slash.<br/>Alchohol + Sex = Sore Bottoms</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is slash.  
> Alchohol + Sex = Sore Bottoms

OooOooOoOooOooO

"Hey, c'mon Ichi. Drink some wine, ya need ta loosen up." Shirosaki stuck a wineglass into Ichigo's face, the ruby liquid sloshing slightly. The two had just come home from a day of work at the office, and Ichigo was extremely stressed, not to mention pissed. His bastard of a boss, Urahara, had tried to grope him - again!

He shot a glare at the albino, and grabbed the glass out of the other's hands. Bringing the cup to his lips, he emptied it in a few quick gulps. Without a word, he stuck the cup out in a silent request for more.

Shiro grinned sadistically as he watched the orange head slowly relax with the alcohol now rushing through his veins. He poured another cup as the other stuck out the glass again.

"Bottoms up," he whispered…

OooOooOoOooOooO

_Two bottles of wine later…_

Shirosaki walked into the living room, heading toward the sofa where he could see a shock of bright orange hair lay. He walked around and gazed at the sprawled out berry. He had planned to get the younger man drunk, but not this smashed, dammit. Sighing, he walked forward.

"Yo, berry. Hmm, you looked completed smashed. You okay?" Shiro grinned down at the orangette. The other shifted slightly, muttering, with his arm thrown over his face. The silver haired man leaned down and cupped his ear in a slightly mocking gesture. "What's that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Aym ohhay…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Careful there," Shiro caught the younger man's shoulders. He's slurring, he thought.

He looked down at his berry, his breath hitching in his throat slightly. He leaned forward and bumped foreheads with Ichigo lightly. He smiled, a real smile, not those smirks that were always on his face.

"Ichi, you look just like a tomato." Shiro snickered, "how cute, hmm?" He leaned away, but a tug on his sleeve made him look down again. Ichigo was staring at him dazedly, his face still flushed from all the wine he had poured into his body. Ichigo leaned closer and he had to smile tenderly at the younger man.

"I love you." Ichigo suddenly mumbled, as calm as can be. The albino felt like he had just been whacked by a sledgehammer….was he just dreaming or had that really happened?

"!?" His face was utterly blank as he slowly turned into white marble from the shock. He came back to life and reality when he felt Ichigo leaning even closer. Shiro looked at the orange head, who was about to kiss him. The orange head's lips were puckered up and he leaned closer, murmuring, "Shiro…"

He's being really sweet, thought Shirosaki, as Ichigo's lips brushed over his forehead, then the other licked his cheek…and then was sucking on his neck…wait, sucking on his neck?!

His self control finally snapped and he yelled, "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" He stood up abruptly, staring down at his berry. The other looked utterly adorable, with his lips in a pout and a bright flush across his cheeks.

Shiro leaned down, baring a pair of sharp canines before his lips finally connected with the orange head's.

"Mmm…" Ichigo moaned slightly and his arms shakily circled the older man's neck. Shiro kissed him and pulled back slightly to nibble at his bottom lip, before swiping his tongue over the bruised lip, silently asking for entrance. The orange head opened his mouth willingly, moaning as the other coaxed his tongue into a sensual dance and fight for dominance.

Even though he knew he was fighting a losing battle, his tongue was drawn in by the albino and he struggled to dominate the older male. His resistance melted away when the damned silver monster drew his tongue into the other's mouth, suckling on it.

With a moan, Ichigo relinquished control, preferring to try and excite the other even more. His plan backfired when Shirosaki slid his hands under his shirt.

Without breaking the kiss, the silver haired man pulled up the other's shirt until it was up to the orange head's armpits. He stroked the other's body and began to torture the other man's nipples. He rubbed his thumb across them, pinching and pulling slightly on the distended nub, greedily swallowing the moans that poured from his lover's mouth.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Somehow, without Ichigo noticing, he had ended up on his back with his lover hovering over him, supporting his weight slightly with his arms. He pulled his shirt over his head as he panted while the albino slowly licked his way down the orange head's body.

Tears beaded in the corner of his eyes as Shiro sucked his way down his chest, leaving numerous love bites and kiss marks. He couldn't help the moans and whimpers that escaped his mouth when the silver head reached his nipples.

Shirosaki bit down slightly on the younger male's nipple, delighting in the moan that escaped those parted lips. He bit down harder, then swiped his tongue over the nub, massaging it slightly, smirking as another whimper escaped the other's throat.

His hand went to play with Ichi's neglected nipple before he took his head off the other's chest, looking down at his handiwork. He had to grin, numerous love marks were scattered across the other's chest, and the orange head himself had his eyes tightly closed, tears beading at the corners of his eyes as he panted for breath and desperately tried to suppress his shudders.

"It's only your nipples, Ichi. You're so horny." Shiro smirked at the berry beneath him. The other glared back, although the intended effect was slightly ruined with his "ravish me" expression.

"It's your fucking fault moron." Ichigo glared as some of the tears in his eyes escaped and trailed down his cheeks. The so called "moron" had the guts to laugh with pride and snicker, "Right?" Damn, Ichigo swore in his head. He looked down at the other's crotch, then scowled. _You're one to talk_ , he thought grumpily, though the damn golden eyed monster couldn't hear him.

His hand reached towards Shiro's crotch and missed how the older man's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're gonna do it for me?" Shiro was surprised. Ichigo was always such a prude.

"Mhmm," Ichigo responded, blushing furiously. Maybe the wine was really getting to his head.

Shirosaki smiled at the younger man and leaned backward slightly, pulling Ichigo up slightly so the other flopped against his chest. He moved back to kneel in front of Ichigo, before leaning back in to kiss the orange head. He slowly pulled off the other's pants as he curled his tongue around his berry's.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Shirosaki lay on his back, the orange head lying on top of him, with a nice view of the other's pert ass. He grinned sadistically, this was gonna be fun.

Ichigo lay on top of the albino, his face directly in front of the pale man'scrotch. He gulped and looked down at the bulge in Shiro's jeans. Wow. He's so fucking big, he marveled, and it's fucking hard. He slowly unzipped the tight pants, making sure to press the zipper against his lover's erection and enjoyed the hiss that escaped the other's lips. He pulled the jeans and boxers slightly down, freeing the stiff cock of the older man. Ichigo blew on it slightly before letting his tongue peek out and trail lightly along the swollen head. He kept licking, just licking, and enjoying the growls of annoyance coming from Shiro, before finally digging his tongue into the slit.

Shirosaki stared down at the orange head, his breath coming in small pants as the other worked on his cock. He could feel the precum beginning to leak from his head. He smirked, licking his lips. He's so cooperative when he's drunk, he thought, What a sight. His breath hissed out when Ichigo took the head of his dick into his mouth, the warm moist cavern swallowing him. Shiro lifted Ichigo's hips, still panting slightly as the other sucked and nibbled on the head of his dick.

"Ah, it feels good, Ichi. Can you swallow more?" the albino smirked at the back of his lover's head before thrusting his thumb into Ichi's hole without warning. The effect was instantaneous.

Ichigo's eyes flew wide open as he choked on the mouthful of cock in his mouth. Tears gathered in his eyes as his hips jerked and his back arched.

Ichigo turned to glare at his lover, wanting to reprimand him. "SHI—IRO!" he panted. "Y-you can't s-suddenly—" His voice faltered as he moaned when the albino thrust his thumb further inside of him.

Shiro pulled his thumb out slightly and kissed the head of Ichigo's erection, nibbling at the head before thrusting his thumb back in.

"N-no! Ah! Aa-anh!" Ichigo shuddered, tears leaking out of his eyes as shocks of pleasure shot up his spine. His eyes were clamped shut, a blush furiously evident on his face. He gripped the head of the albino's erection with his hand, panting and unable to continue licking the other as the older man continued thrusting his thumb in and out of his body.

"Ichi, why has your mouth taken a break, hmm?" the older man smirked as he watched his younger lover unravel before him. He pulled his thumb out of the other's now twitching hole and let the swollen cock of the other slide out of his mouth.

With annoyance swelling inside him, Ichigo deep throated Shiro in retaliation, using his tongue to tease the albino. He rose up and licked and nibbled at the head of the cock, tears still gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Ngh," he whimpered as he tasted his lover's precum.

Shiro was barely keeping his weight up with his arms as support. He felt himself tremble and cursed inwardly, Shit, I'm coming. He sat up suddenly, forcing himself up and startling Ichigo.

"Uwaaaak," Ichigo let out a very unmanly squeak as Shiro sat up suddenly. He turned back to glare at his lover. "Mmm, that's enough, berry. I want to kiss you." Shiro murmured in his ear. Ichigo blushed with indignation. Now I really wanna bite it off. He snarled in his head.

Ichigo covered Shiro's mouth with his hand, blocking off the kiss. He avoided the other's eyes and mumbled, "I was just sucking it."

A gentle smile graced Shiro's pale face as he gripped the chin of his berry. "Same goes," he said gently, before leaning in to kiss the orange head anyway.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Ichigo's toes curled as he arched his back again. A wanton moan crossed his lips as those damn fingers hit his prostrate again and again.

Shiro grinned as his lover moaned again, a delicious sounding noise. He withdrew his fingers entirely, relishing the whimper that flew from the other's lips before thrusting the fingers all the way back in again, inciting a louder moan from the orange head. He had done this to his berry so many times, he could always hit the younger man's prostrate from any position, and with anything, be it fingers or his cock.

"Sh-Shiro…it's enough, already…" Ichigo moaned as the fingers rammed inside of him again. This had been going for at least ten minutes and he had already come twice. And yet, that damn albino was still as collected as ever.

"Naw, Ichi," Shiro smirked, "I needa make sure you're fully stretched now." He grinned down at the pouting orange head in his arms.

"B-but your fingers don't reach…where I like it," Ichigo begged, tears in his eyes. He was internally begging for the older man to move fast, to just go faster dammit.

Shiro hugged the younger man, "Aww, you're such a cutie, berry." He grinned evilly, the expression on his face hidden from the orange head. If the younger man had seen it, he would have been running in the other direction.

Shiro slowly gripped his cock, rubbing it against the twitching hole of his berry. The groans of the younger man increased in volume as he slowly rubbed himself against the hole.

He finally relented and slowly moved his cock before pressing the head against the ring of muscles. He slowly slid in, hissing as the heat engulfed his cock. He went in slowly, still teasing his lover.

Ichigo moaned as he felt Shiro's cock moving inside of him. His own erection swelled even more as he gasped from the pleasure. His head fell back and his mouth fell open as he panted, a small amount of drool falling down his chin. His pants slowly quickened as he felt Shiro go deeper until he felt so, so full.

"It's hot," Shiro hissed as the heat fully engulfed his cock, one of his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to contain himself from pounding into his berry like he wanted to. Well, that was until Ichigo moved his hips, slowly riding him as the orange head moaned from pleasure. His control snapped and he grabbed his berry towards him, one hand curling around the other's neck as he licked and sucked and nibbled his was up that tan column.

"No…ah-ahnn," Ichigo moaned, his back arching until it threatened to snap, as he felt Shiro thrusting hard within him. He was still leaning over the albino but he felt utterly powerless, unable to do anything but clench the sheets next to Shiro's head and moan wantonly. He felt Shiro pull out and himself being flipped, and he looked at the older man, bewildered.

Shiro pulled Ichigo to his hands and knees and knelt behind the orange head, before driving back into that pliant and hot body. He frowned, still unsatisfied with the position, before flipping his berry back onto his back. This time he was the one leaning over the other, and he was plenty aggressive. He thrust into the tight, velvet heat over and over, striking the other's prostrate every time.

Ichigo could do nothing but moan and scream. He panted, needing more and begged, "Sh-Shiro…please…t-touch me." He was barely able to support himself with his arms, and when fingertips ghosted over his very painful erection, he fell backwards, unable to support his weight any longer.

Shiro gazed at the sight before him. His berry was flushed a delightful red, the blush dusting over his whole body. His left hand was gripping the other's hip tightly enough to bruise and his other hand was busy pumping his orange head's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Sh-Shiro…shi….iro….ahhhh," Ichigo couldn't stop the constant moans that flew from his kiss bruised lips. He could feel himself drawing ever closer to the brink and the hot coil was tightening in his pelvis.

"You're so horny, Ichi, eh?" Shiro smirked, though he couldn't hide his own flushed face. He bent down to lock tongues with his berry again and he slowly felt himself closing in on his own orgasm. Feeling this, he began to drive into Ichi's body even harder than before, determined to make his berry come first.

"Shir…o! Shiro! Shiro!" Ichigo moaned his lover's name over and over again. "I'm…cumming…"

Shiro drove into Ichigo, hitting the berry's prostrate the hardest he had so far and was rewarded with a scream from his berry.

"Guh….AHHHHHHH!" Milky strands of cum splurted over Ichigo's stomach, some hitting Shiro's chest as well. His head flew back and his spine arched until it was in danger of snapping in half. His head lolled to the side as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Shiro licked his lips, his stamina barely sated. Without warning, he pulled out and thrust back in, startling the orange head.

Ichigo's eyes flew wide open before sputtering, "I-I just came! I can't….noo…!" Tears beaded in the corner of his eyes as he panted.

Sorry, Shiro apologized mentally but he still continued to fuck his berry into the sofa. He couldn't stop now, not when his berry had gotten him so riled up.

"AH! Nngh!" Ichigo moaned, "No!" His toes curled as his legs curled around the albino's slim waist. Tears finally fell from his eyes and a strand of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth as he arched off the sofa again. He could feel himself coming again, but he was drained dry. As he was pushed over from another vicious stab to his prostrate, his muscles clenched and he shuddered harshly, but nothing was ejaculated.

"Wow. It stays tight and I can't pull out. Dry orgasms are really something…" Shiro muttered to himself. He was panting and exhausted, having been pulled over the edge when Ichigo had clenched around him.

Ichigo lay back, drained, tears still dripping from his eyes. He was panting hard and had no energy left to move. Drool was still leaking from the corner of his mouth as he fought to catch his breath.

Slowly, Shiro pulled out and his cum dribbled out from inside Ichigo. He smirked and grabbed Ichigo's foot, kissing and suckling on a toe. "Well, now you know how to climax from the inside. You can still cum right?" His gold on black eyes flashed and he smirked, "You're the one that aroused me. Let's have fun…"

OooOooOoOooOooO

"…I think…we went a bit far this time." Shiro sat on the couch, next to Ichigo. His face was rather…panicked as he thought of what Ichigo would do to him once he regained consciousness. He glanced at the dinner table, which was covered with a mixture of broken plates and wine glasses, spilled food and wine, and scattered utensils. He then…slowly shifted his gaze to the man lying on his stomach beside him. Ichigo was dead to the world.

"Ahaha…he's gonna be really pissed at me when he wakes up…"

OooOooOoOooOooO

"Urgh," Shiro cupped his tender cheek and muttered, "Aww, you were so cute and compliant yesterday…"

Ichigo glared at the damned albino. "Does everything have to be my fault?" He yelled at the silver monster. He stood up, "If you want cute, why dontcha go to that damn slut who's always chasing after your fucking ass? Go to your favorite, adorable Luppi then!" He moved to walk away, but a firm hand gripped his arm.

Shiro couldn't help but hug his berry. He was so damn adorable. "There, there." He soothed, " You always say those things and then get hurt. I love when you're being cute and cranky." He bent down to kiss the orange head lovingly on the cheek. "You know," he whispered, "I don't know anyone who's cuter than you, Ichi."

Ichigo seethed within Shiro's arms. Finally he turned and glared at the damned man, a furious blush tinting his cheeks. He reached up and pulled the other's head down and kissed the albino before pushing him away. "I'm a guy," he scowled, "Calling me cute does nothing, MORON." With those words shot at the infuriating albino, he turned tail and ran for his life.

Shiro fell against the sofa and sat down. He reached up and scrubbed at his face, before simply covering it. "He really is so cute," he muttered…

"Why is he so cute…my heart won't last…"

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Author's Note:**

> ~yuliyyuki


End file.
